battle_of_the_grounded_dungeonfandomcom-20200213-history
A Lecture and A New Mission
"A Lecture and A New Mission" is a Season 3 thread written on December 2-3, 2014. It takes place directly after "Stonegit, Grey, and Waren Question Skye". Summary Full Text Grey Bergman: Grey and Warren left the prison with Shadow in tow as soon as Stonegit was gone. Neither of them spoke as they walked to the quarters to pack some supplies. There was no telling how long they will be gone. Normally, Grey would be excited to go on another mission with Warren. It was going to be just them and Shadow….a little preview of what their trip to find Warren’s biological parents would be like, but after everything that’s happened, she just wanted to lie down. Although after what she did with Stonegit, that was not going to happen. Warren: Few thoughts formulated themselves into words in Warren’s mind. She’d retrieved both her boomerangs—both intact, thank Thor— and fitted them snug in their holsters. Food, water, staff, clothing, medicine…. The silence was heavy and empty as she pulled the string on her pack and shouldered it, bending to tie some furs around her feet to keep them warm and adjusting her arm wrappings before stepping out into the cold. Grey Bergman: Grey turned around when she heard footsteps from behind. She released a breath she didn’t realize she was holding when she saw Warren approaching her and Shadow. Grey gave a small smile. “I figured we could start searching from the air,” she said. “It would be easier to track him that way.” Warren: “That will work.” Her voice is stony. She doesn’t move, letting the silence drag for a few seconds. She folds her arms, feeling hot despite the snow. Grey Bergman: Her eyes darted back and forth when she saw that her best friend wasn’t moving from her spot. She immediately became concerned remembering that they went through a really rough day. “Are you okay?” she asked. Warren: “No, I’m not okay!” It sounded frantic an thin but she was powerless to change it. “You almost died, Grey. DIED. He was going to kill you- what if I hadn’t gotten there in time? What if I never looked for you, Grey? What would I do?” She wants to grab her friend, hold her, make her see, but all that would come were words. “And then,” she gestured with her hand toward the dungeons. “Stonegit could have hurt you, Grey. He could have beaten you black and blue, broken your fingers, thrown you out of the rebellion.” She was crying now but didn’t stop. “He’s not himself right now, don’t you see? He could’ve killed you too! On accident, sure but you would still be dead. I was terrified, Grey. Don’t you understand? You’re my fa-“ Her throat tightened and she swallowed, tears silently covering her cheeks in the cold. "You’re all I’ve got,” she finished quietly. Grey Bergman: The young girl stared at the half-Pooka hybrid. She was completely speechless. She had never seen Warren break down like this before. To be perfectly honest, she thought she would be the one breaking down in front of Warren after what happened, but of course, she managed to push everything down…until now at least. Tears stung her eyes as she wrapped her arms around Warren holding her close. “I know,” she said sniffling. “I’m so sorry for putting you through that. Both with Skye AND Stonegit. You have no idea how grateful I am that you were there tonight.” She sniffled as the tears flowed. “I thought for sure I was going to see Haddock and the Valkryies tonight if you didn’t show up, and I was so stupid with Stonegit! I have no idea what came over me, but you stood by me! Thank you so much, Warren!” She sniffled again. “I’m proud to call you my best friend!” Warren: Warren screwed her eyes shut and buried her face in Grey’s shoulder. “It’s… not your fault. That guy’s s-super crazy.” She sniffed, nodding a little at Grey’s admittance, and the corners of her mouth twitched. “Stupid, absolutely. What were you thinking?” She raised her chin as Grey finished, her arms tightening slightly. “Of course I did, dummy. What you said was stupid, not wrong. And even if it was,” she sniffled again, “I would’ve gotten you out of there anyway.” Grey Bergman: Grey chuckled at Warren calling her a dummy as she hugged her tighter. “Thank you,” she said, “and you know I would’ve done the same for you right?” Warren: Warren’s chest twinged painfully, for reasons other than the arms wrapped around her torso. “Well, we’re safe,” she managed. That’s something…. She pulled out of the hug and wiped at her eyes, taking a deep breath. “Don’t you dare ever do that to me again, Grey Bergman.” She meant every word, but the spark of humor had returned to her voice. Grey Bergman: Grey chuckled again sensing the humor in Warren’s voice, but since Warren used her last name, she knew she was serious as well. “I promise,” she said. “No more almost getting killed by madmen or mouthing off to a commanding officer, who may or may not be on the brink of losing it.” Warren: “Glad we got that sorted out.” Warren pulled at the hem of her shirt, more as a nervous tic than to tug out the wrinkles. She moved over to fumble with the straps of a saddlebag. “Now, bags all packed? Is Shadow ready to go? I set the tent near that barrel, and I have some food so we don’t have to mooch off Shadow’s fish this time….” Grey Bergman: “Yeah, we’re just about ready to take off,” she replied. “Good thinking on the food. It’ll be nice for us to have more options." Shadow suddenly glared at her rider clearly insulted. "What?” Grey asked. “You should be happy. All the fish is for you now.” Shadow realized that Grey was right and smiled earning laughter from both Grey and Warren. Once they calmed down, she turned to Warren. “Let’s get going. I’m not sure how Stonegit will feel if he sees us still here.” Warren: “The farther away we get, the better I’ll feel,” Warren agreed. She scratched Shadow’s head, suddenly a little nervous. “You ready for a trip, Shadow?” Grey Bergman: Grey watched both her two best friends…her sisters with a smile on her face. “Of course, she is,” she said. “Let’s go before anything else happens.” They hopped on Shadow’s back, and soon enough they took off leaving the camp completely unaware of what was about to come. Category:Season 3 Category:Events Category:Grey Bergman Category:Warren